The New Creatures of the Night
by WizeGuy
Summary: Set during The War of the Scars. The vampires find a powerful new allie. His name is Blaze, and he is a werewolf. Blaze agrees to enlist his people to fight the vampaneze, but only if the vampire rid him and his peoplle of the monthly transformation. And


Animorphs: The Conzorian Chapters  
  
Book One: A New War  
  
By: Tate Lindley  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Ram the Blade ship," I ordered. "Hahahahahaha! Fools! You think you can destroy me? And by ramming my ship, no less. Hahahahahahaha!" That came from the evil, twisted creature know as The One. The newfound leader of the Yeerks. The one who had taken Ax prisoner, and made him part of it's self. The one who had torn us from Earth. "Captain, he is right. Ramming the Blade ship would do virtually no damage. At least, not enough to disable them." Menderash said.  
"I know. But, it will give us a doorway. Everyone down to the escape pods. Right before we hit, we'll jettison. The ship will crash into the Blade ship. Then we'll fly the escape crafts through the crash site, and go looking for this "One'." It sounded good. The only problem was, there was no plan after we got in. All that I new to do was to try and find this being that had kidnapped our friend.  
Everyone was heading toward the escape crafts. I held back Menderash. Already I was making tough choices. Just as Marco said I would. "Menderash, I need you to stay behind and pilot this ship." I told him through a pained expression. "I understand captain," he proclaimed without a hint of fear. "Do you really?" I was doubtful. He couldn't understand why I was assigning him to almost certain death. No one would. "Yes, captain. I must die for the good of the mission," Menderash said. "You are doing what you must. I fully understand." "Yeah, well, it's been a pleasure working with you, Menderash." I replied. "I feel the same about you, captain." I left the bridge quickly, trying not to look back. I met up with the others halfway to the escape pods. "Are you alright?" asked Marco. I must have looked shaken. I sure felt like it. Condemning a man to death will do that to you. "Yeah," I lied, "just nervous about invading an alien space craft, is all." I laughed weakly. Santorelli and Jeanne might have bought it, I don't know. But Marco and Tobias had known me for way to long to be fooled. They let it slide, though. I was grateful. We had gotten to the escape pods by now. The escape pods look like huge credit cards, with an egg right in the middle. The egg is the deck. " Santorelli and Tobias in the left one. Marco and Jeanne, you come with me." I gave out the instructions easily. I had done it for a long time. Marco and Jeanne were already in the escape pod. Tobias and Santorelli were in theirs as well. I got in. I opened a link to the bridge. Menderash's face appeared on the screen in front of me. "How close are we to impact?" I asked him. "Thirty seconds and counting." Came his reply. I opened a link to Tobias and Santorelli and said, "Alright everyone, battle morphs. Santorelli and Jeanne, you do yours as well. We're gonna need everyone." Santorelli and Jeanne had chosen battle morphs before we began this mission. Santorelli had chosen a bull moose. Jeanne's was an anaconda. They both nodded and began their morphs.  
  
I said. "Marco, after you're gorilla, pilot this thing. Tobias, you go Hork-Bajir and do the same. I'm on it, Jake. Said Tobias in thought speech. Marco was half way through his own morph, and couldn't use thought speech, or normal speech. But he gave a nod and stepped up to the controls. I started my own morph. It was a familiar one. One I had used many times. First, my face grew wide. My nose and mouth stretched out into a short snout. Dagger teeth erupted in my mouth. My ears moved up onto my head and rounded. Then, my knees reversed direction with a sickening CRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH! I fell forward onto the ground. Black and orange striped hair grew all over my body. A tail grew as my spine elongated. Claws grew from my hands and feet, which were growing pads. I was now a fully-grown male Siberian tiger. Menderash, how long? I asked. "Fifteen seconds." He answered. Alright Marco, Tobias? Start the launch.   
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hi, my name is Jake. I am the captain of the ship, the Rachel. You are most likely asking yourself, "Did I miss something?" I'm sorry. I haven't been very explanatory. Here is what's going on. Me, my friends Marco and Tobias, Sergeant Santorelli, Sergeant Jeanne, and an Andalite turned human named Menderash are on the ship the Rachel tracking a band of Yeerks who escaped in the Blade ship. You might be asking, why am I here? Who are the Yeerks? And, how can I turn into a tiger? Well it all started six years ago, when a dying Andalite prince named Elfangor Sirinal Shamtul crash-landed on earth. The Andalites are kind of a cross between a deer, a human, and a scorpion. They have a humanoid upper body, the lower body of a small horse or deer, and a long, muscular tail that ends in a scything blade. Their head is kind of triangular, with great big almond shapes eyes. They have no mouths. They have slits for a nose. They have another set of eyes that rest on stalks. And, they're covered in bluish tan fur. Anyway, we were at the construction site where Elfangor crashed. Four others and me. Cassie, Rachel, Marco, and Tobias. Elfangor told us about they Yeerks, a parasitic species who, in their natural state, look like big slugs. About how they crawl into your head through the ear canal, into your brain, and take control. Total control. If your eye moves, they moved it. If you say something, they said it. He also told us about the Hork-Bajir (a peaceful species that had a beak for a mouth, a snakelike neck, T-rex feet, and are seven feet tall. Oh, and have blades coming from their heads, wrists, knees, elbows, and tails.) And the Taxxons (huge centipedes, that hold the upper third of their bodies erect, have long, crablike legs, which end in claws along the upper third of their bodies, have lamprey mouths, and four red jelly eyes on stalks just below that), which had both been conquered by the Yeerks. And he told us that the Yeerks where here. That they had set their sites on Earth. That they where taking humans and putting Yeerks in their heads. Making them into Controllers. He then gave us a power that would change our lives. The power to morph. The powers to touch an animal, absorb its DNA, and then become that animal. With that power, we would have a chance against the Yeerks. That was when he came. Visser Three. The leader of the Yeerk invasion. The only Yeerk to ever have an Andalite host. The only Yeerk to possess the power to morph. He killed Elfangor right there. From that night on, we fought the Yeerks. Along the way, we rescued Elfangor's little brother, Aximili Esgarouth Isthill, from a sunken Andalite Dome ship. He fought with our small band of rebels. Then after three years, we came to plan that would make certain we won. My brother, Tom, had been a Controller from the beginning. He had a plan to betray his people. We used it at first, but we couldn't let him succeed. Because if he did, he would move out to another species and infest them. I sent my cousin, Rachel, to stop him. She did it. She killed him. But, she got killed doing it. The crew of the Blade ship launched off. We didn't worry about it. We had won. That is, until Ax was taken prisoner. The Andalite people made him captain of his own ship. His ship was attacked. No one survived, except Menderash. He came to me, asking for my help. You see, the place where the Blade ship had gone, the Andalites couldn't follow, because of an old treaty between them and the Kelbrids, the people who lived there. I agreed to help look for him. Menderash morphed a human, so he could lead the way. I enlisted Marco, Tobias, and two of the students from the government morphing class I was teaching. We set off, looking for Ax. We found him aboard the Blade ship. The Yeerks had a new leader. A mysterious creature known as the One. He had taken Ax and made him part of him self. And now, we were going to get him.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
We shot out of the Rachel with incredible speed. Just in time, too, because as soon as we were out, the ship crashed into the Blade ship. I turned my head. There was no way Menderash could have survived that. No way. Then the Blade ship pulled away. The Rachel separated from it and fell, tumbling into the deepness of space. But I couldn't think of that. I mission to lead. All right lady and gentlemen, there's our door, I said in thought speech. Both crafts zoomed toward the gaping hole in the Blade ship. TSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEW! TSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEW! The Blade ship had fired at us! Our ship swerved out of the way. Tobias and Santorelli were not so lucky.  
The Dracon blast had torn the back of their craft off. Luckily, the control station hadn't ruptured. But, they were swerving all over the place. Left. Right. Up. Down. Land! I yelled at Tobias, Land in the Blade ship! Now! We're trying! We can't control the ship! Tobias was shouting. Okay. Here's the plan. We're going to get up next to you. We'll fire some docking cables and attach them onto you. When I give the signal, open your hatch, and jump into our ship. It will be crowded, but it's better than the alternative, I told him. Okay, Jake, Tobias said. Marco, take us closer. I said. TSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEW! The Blade ship was firing again! Marco, take us closer! Now! Marco took us closer. We got beside Tobias and Santorelli's ship. Tobias, steady it as much as you can. I told him. I don't know if he heard me or not. The ship didn't steady. Tobias? I'm steadying, I'm steadying! Tobias yelled. Okay, Marco, fire the docking cables. Marco didn't say a word, but the cables were fired. They missed Tobias and Santorelli by three feet. Reel them back in! Now! I yelled. Marco reeled them back in. He lines them up for a second shot. Fired. They caught! Bring them in, I ordered. He complied. Once they were close enough, Tobias and Santorelli jumped in. Now, let's go kick some Yeerk butt I said, stealing Rachel's line. I had meant it to make everybody feel like it was the old days. Before all the complications. But I didn't get that reaction. Jeanne and Santorelli hadn't been there, at the beginning, so of coarse they didn't know what it meant. But Marco and Tobias had. Marco looked sick, and Tobias gave me a dirty look with his Hork-Bajir eyes. Okay. A trip down memory lane was not a good idea. Marco piloted us into one of the gaping holes the Rachel had left. We flew right into the Blade ship. As soon as we were in, Dracon fire assaulted us. I should have known. We had taken too much time. Given them time to prepare! Attack! I yelled. Tobias reached over and undid the hatch. As soon as it was open, we jumped out. Dracon fire pored on us in every direction! There was so many of them. Too many of them. I pounced on the nearest attacker. I went for his neck, but it wasn't there. That was when I looked more closely. It was a creature like none I had ever seen. The torso was humanoid, except for the extra pair of arms that ended in a kind of five-way lobster claw. The face looked like a lizard's, and came out of the chest, so that it couldn't look behind it with out turning all the way around. There was huge gossamer wing coming out of it's back. I looked below its waist and...there was nothing there! No legs. This thing kept erect by always beating its wings. I was thinking about how it could have evolved this way when it reached up one of its claws and clamped it around my neck. 


End file.
